Condoms and Mistletoes
by IchiRukiFan200
Summary: Rukia tore the paper off the box and opened it. Her excitement faded and was replaced by confusion. Ichigo leaned closer to see what was inside and instantly paled. Slowly Rukia reached inside and pulled out a small piece of rubber... Please Review!


**Hey guys! Man its been so long since ive posted something on here.. Anyway heres a oneshot that I started around Christmas. I was gonna post it Christmas but I never got around to it soooo...Merry very late Christmas! ^_^

* * *

**

Rukia: *reading the title* Ichigo, what's a condom?

**Ichigo: O.O U-Uh…**

**IchiRuki: hahaha**

**Rukia: Is it something you can eat?**

**Ichigo: …..uh**

**Rukia: What's a mistletoe? Is **_**that **_**something you can eat?**

**IchiRuki: *giggle* **

**Ichigo: No…**

**Rukia: Then what—**

**IchiRuki: A condom is a…**_**special **_**item and a Mistletoe is a Christmas tradition. If two people stand under it at the same time you have to kiss.**

**Ichigo: Oh no… *turning red***

**IchiRuki: Oh yes :) Now will someone do the honors?**

**Rukia: IchiRuki doesn't own bleach or any of its Characters!**

"Weeeee! Another one!" Rukia squealed happily as she spotted another present with her name on it under the tree. Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook his head but a soft smile graced his lips. This was Rukia's first Christmas and she was acting live a five year old, giggling and jumping for joy when she found another wrapped box with a sparkling ribbon on top. As quickly as she could, Rukia tore the paper off the box.

"Oooooo look Ichigo!" She said shoving the box in his face. He took it and looked inside. Ichigo sweat-dropped when he saw what was inside. It was another set of chappy jewelry. Rukia snatched it back from him and turned to face Yuzu smiling brightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love them!" Yuzu smiled.

"You're welcome Rukia-Chan. I'm glad you like it."

"Ichi-nii, you have another one." Karin said passing a poorly wrapped package over to him. Ichigo looked surprised but took it anyway. Since he was 15 he didn't get much presents anymore. His dad would just buy him a gift card and tell him to go his own present. He missed being surprised by what he might find in another multicolored box under their Christmas tree.

Ichigo glanced at the name then did a double take. Rukia?! His eyes widened and he glanced over at the small girl who in turn turned away from him blushing. Now curious, Ichigo slowly, as to not seem too eager, unwrapped the box. When the paper was off he opened the lid and inside he found a book called Shakespeare's greatest works. Ichigo blinked. How did she know that he had wanted this? Wait the mall…

"_Oh cool! Ichigo exclaimed peering through a bookstore window._

"_What?" Rukia asked impatiently coming up beside him. She had several shopping bags in her hands and her feet were killing her. She was ready to leave. She peered over his shoulder._

"_A book?"_

"_Not just a book, Shakespeare's greatest works!" Rukia blinked._

"_Shakespeare?" Ichigo spun around flabbergasted. _

"_Shakespeare?! You don't know who Shakespeare is?" He yelled waving his arms up and down and catching the attention of a few people._

_Rukia looked around and seemed a little uneasy. _

"_Ichigo calm down-" Said substitute didn't hear her and continued his ranting._

"_Come on Rukia, its Shakespeare! He's gotta be the greatest writer ever and you've never even heard of him?" Rukia seemed to think for a moment._

"_Nope." Ichigo sighed and crossed his arms. The small girl beside him peered back into the store window._

"_Wow Ichigo." She said after a moment._

"_What?" He uncrossed his arms. _

"_You're a nerd." She said bluntly and Ichigo promptly fell over._

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too."_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are."_

"_Not!!"_

"_Wait here." Rukia said suddenly dropping the shopping bags and entering the store. Ichigo blinked._

"_What…" A few minutes later Rukia came out smiling. Without looking at him, she passed Ichigo, picked up her bags, and started to walk away._

"_W-Wait! Hold on!" Ichigo yelled, breaking out of his stupor and running to catch up with her._

"_What'd you do?" she turned to look at him and smirked._

"_None of your business, strawberry." Ichigo froze. Strawberry? Was that some sort of pet nickname or…or an insult!? He growled._

"_Hey-huh?" There was the blinking outline of where Rukia should have been standing. Ichigo blinked and out of the corner of is eye he saw the rapidly retreating form of his partner..._

An ornament bouncing off the side of his head brought Ichigo back to the present.

"Where are your manners Ichigo? Thank Rukia-chan." Isshin said putting an arm around her making her shift uncomfortably. Ichigo blushed.

"Um thanks." Rukia smiled then was pulled into a tight hug, surprise replacing her smile.

"Oh Rukia-chan you're so sweet!" Karin rolled her eyes and fished another present out from under the tree.

"Oh? This one is for you and Rukia Ichigo." She said then her brow furrowed. From: Isshin. Hope you guys get a lot of use out of this! Karin sighed. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Yay!" Rukia yelled happily squirming out of Isshin's grasp and snatching the small box from Karin. Curious, Ichigo inched closer and peered over Rukia's shoulder. Rukia tore the paper off the box and opened it. Her excitement faded and was replaced by confusion. Ichigo leaned closer to see what was inside and instantly paled. Slowly Rukia reached inside and pulled out a small piece of rubber. Karin sighed. She had known what was inside couldn't be good. She felt bad for Ichigo. Why does dad always mess with him?

Isshin grinned.

"I put a lot of thought into what I should get you two and finally decided on that. So whatcha think?" As soon as those words left his mouth, the box that had held the small object flew across the room and planted itself in the middle of his forehead.

"What the hell old man?! What kind of gift is that?" Ichigo yelled furiously, his face a deep shade of red. Oh man was he glad that Rukia didn't know what that piece of rubber was and what is was used for.

Isshin looked hurt.

"But it was my first. I thought it would be special." Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"Y-You mean you used- Rukia! Go wash your hands now!" The small girl jumped when her name was suddenly mentioned causing her to drop her "gift".

"H-Huh, why?"

"I-It doesn't matter just go!" Ichigo yelled his face still red. Rukia nodded dumbly.

When Rukia left, looking at her hands weirdly, Ichigo turned to glare at his father.

"Why would you even think that….that _thing _would be useful to us?!"

"But you're of age my son." Isshin replied still looking hurt.

"I'm 15!" Ichigo yelled flabbergasted as Rukia walked back into the room.

"Uh I washed—" she started but stopped when there was a loud crash as Isshin slammed into the wall next to her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Nice hit my son. I have taught you well." Isshin moaned behind her. Ichigo sighed and flexed his shoulder.

"Tch..." Rukia smiled then looked back down at her hands.

"Uh Ichigo…I washed my hands." She said quietly. He glanced over at her and sighed again.

"Good." He replied then he surveyed the mess around him, "I'll start over here." Rukia tilted her to the side in confusion as Ichigo walked over to a pile of wrapping paper. Grabbing as much as he could he crumbled it up, and then stuffed it into the trash can. As he walked to the next pile he glanced at Rukia who hadn't moved.

"You gonna help or are you just gonna stand there all day?" he asked a bit annoyed. She huffed but walked to the nearest pile and started to pick it up when something bounced off her head. It rolled on the floor and stopped by her foot, a wadded up piece of wrapping paper. She glanced at Ichigo who had his back turned to her but she could hear his faint chuckling. She smirked and dropped the wrapping paper in her hands then started to wad them up into balls.

"Oh Ichigo." She sang playfully. As he turned around he was bombarded with millions of tiny paper wads. Ichigo's eye twitched and Rukia burst out laughing. Ichigo smirked.

"Oh it's on!"

0o0

About 20 minutes later both Rukia and Ichigo lay on floor, covered in balls of wrapping paper, breathing heavily.

"That…was…fun!" Rukia said between breaths. Ichigo laughed and sat up.

"Oh really?" he said sarcastically, "I didn't know the great Rukia Kuchiki could have fun."

"Oh shut up!" She said sternly crossing her arms. After a moment she couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Ichigo stared at her for a moment and then followed suit.

"Come on," Rukia said wiping the tears out of her eyes, "We really need to clean this up." Ichigo nodded and stood then helped Rukia up.

As they were cleaning Yuzu walked into the room smiling.

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-neesan!" They looked up.

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied.

"Can you guys come here for a sec?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow but followed with Rukia behind him.

"Stand here." She said pointing to a spot on the floor and they did.

"PERFECT!" Isshin shouted popping out of nowhere with a camera around his neck and a huge smirk on his face. Yuzu giggled.

"Look up!" she said and they did. Ichigo instantly paled. A small mistletoe hung above their heads. He turned to glare at his father.

"You set this up! The hell old man?!" Isshin grinned and got his camera ready.

"You wouldn't want to break tradition would you Ichigo? Go on and kiss her." He said with a grin on his face. Ichigo scowled and Rukia tugged on his sleeve, eyes wide, cheeks flushed.

"Ichigo, it is tradition." Ichigo blushed and was about was about say no but the look on Rukia's face made him give in. It's a kiss right? No big deal. He gulped.

"O-Ok." Rukia smiled but her face was just as red as Ichigo's. Ichigo took a deep breath to steady himself then leaned down.

Rukia's blush grew darker and she closed her eyes but they shot open again when Ichigo's lips touched hers, softly at first then harder. After a moment, she found herself kissing him back.

Then they departed, the kiss lasting no longer than 5 seconds. They stared at each other until Isshin broke the silence.

"That was wonderful!!! I got an awesome picture too! You wanna see?" he yelled waving his camera around in the air. When he was not acknowledged he sighed and slumped away muttering to himself.

Ichigo and Rukia still hadn't moved, both still contemplating what just happened. Rukia snapped out of it first. She looked down at her feet.

"M-Merry Christmas…I-Ichigo." She said quietly. Ichigo blinked then a soft smile spread across his face.

"Merry Christmas, Rukia."

**IchiRuki: That was cute ^_^**

**Rukia: …**

**Ichigo: …**

**IchiRuki: ….guys?**

**Rukia: **_**He kissed me!**_

**Ichigo: **_**I kissed her!**_

**IchiRuki: Hahaha…Please review!!!**


End file.
